1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for determining optimal gear engagement for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an improved filter method for processing the ratio of engine speed to vehicle speed.
2. Discussion
The ability to determine which gear a transmission should be engaged in is one of the most crucial tasks to master in order for a vehicle to operate correctly. The design of a manual transmission relies on the operator of the motor vehicle to determine the correct operable gear based on the vehicle speed and rpm measurements provided. In many cases, it is up to the skill of the operator to determine how to obtain the most efficient transition from gear to gear. Throughout a variety of acceleration/deceleration maneuvers, a transmission experiences a large amount of strain on the system.
In a typical power train system with a manual transmission, an increase in air flow occurs due to the operator""s foot being on the throttle. The increase in air flow increases the torque output of the engine. This is a shock load on the dynamic vehicle system and causes the vehicle to oscillate back and forth or shake. Furthermore, if the throttle is opened too quickly it can be expected that the car will start to shake and ultimately stop on its own. It is because of these problems that it is necessary to develop a new type of technology for power trains that may reduce above-mentioned gear transition problems.
One approach to addressing gear transition problems is the use of an automatic transmission. Essentially, the automatic transmission takes the task of determining when a proper gear shift is necessary away from the vehicle operator. Instead, a computer controlled system is integrated with the transmission and upon obtaining vehicle feedback, the computer determines the appropriate time for gear changes. The smoothness of the gear transitions obtained by the automatic transmission results in an optimal environment for the operator of the vehicle while enhancing the operating conditions of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method and system for determining the optimal performance gear for a manual transmission that is similar to that of the automatic transmission. Currently, engine control software uses the ratio of engine speed to vehicle speed to determine the gear in which a manual transmission vehicle is operating. This approach does not result in a clean stable output when performing engine acceleration/deceleration maneuvers. Therefore, the usefulness of the engine speed to vehicle speed ratio as a gear indicator is compromised due to the xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d that occurs during the gear output. In order to obtain a more stable output for gear feedback, a method for determining a continuous gear indicator system must be developed. It is also desirable to obtain a relatively simple operating system for a manual transmission which provides a more enjoyable atmosphere for the operator of the vehicle while decreasing the strain placed on the transmission.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various features and embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.
The present invention relates to a method for determining a maximum performance gear for an automobile when performing acceleration/deceleration maneuvers and a system for enhancing a motor vehicle""s gear indicator capabilities.
One object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of xe2x80x9cnoisexe2x80x9d present in the output which occurs during acceleration/deceleration maneuvers throughout transmission gear stages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a filter for the engine speed over vehicle speed ratio which currently serves as the gear indicator system for a manual transmission.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a filter that may be adjusted throughout vehicle usage to optimize gear and transmission operability.
In general, the present invention relates to a method of determining the optimal gear for operation of a manual transmission by obtaining vehicle speed and engine speed data and filtering such data through a mathematical filter implemented by a microprocessor.
Although the present invention has been desired on the basis of application with a manual transmission, the present invention may be applied to any sort of transmission which is not electronically controlled. This may include any automatic transmissions that are not electronically controlled by a computer, such as three-speed hydraulic engines.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.